


The Family Event Job

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: The Diaz family attend family night at Buck’s school and everyone is delighted to meet Buck’s family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	The Family Event Job

**Author's Note:**

> This family gives me life, okay?

“Daaaaaad we’re gonna be late! Buck’s will be worried.” Christopher called from the door, glancing back toward Eddie every few seconds like that would make his father move faster. 

Eddie laughed softly, shaking his head at his son. Going to the carnival at Buck’s school was all Christopher had talked about since Eddie picked him up from school. Christopher had made sure to tell him just how excited he was to meet Buck’s students and see his classroom again. Even if Chis hadn’t made sure to tell him in detail, Eddie would have known. He knew Buck was just as excited to show Chris off to his students and coworkers. 

“Chris, we’re leaving,” Eddie glanced at this watch, shaking his head again, “almost two hours before it starts. I think we’ll be fine.” 

The annoyed huff from his kid is absolutely pure Buck. “But Dad, Buck’s waiting.” Buck was probably not waiting. They were meeting him at his school instead of going together only because Buck had volunteered to help set up the event. Buck was probably in the middle of something and not actually thinking about them. But Eddie wasn’t about to tell his child that. 

Christopher’s excited chatter filled the care the entire ride to Buck’s school, and it was easy to let his excitement wash over him. There were few things he loved more than his son’s love for Buck, a love he knew Buck felt just as strongly. 

When they pulled into the staff lot beside Buck’s jeep, Christopher’s excitement doubled. “Bud,” Eddie admonished gently as Chris practically vibrated in the backseat. 

Eddie shot off a quick text to Buck to let him know they were there before climbing out and helping Chris down. By the time his son had started to rush to the door, Buck was poking his head out, a grin lighting up his face. 

“Superman!” Buck rushed to meet Christopher as if they hadn’t just seen each other the night before. 

“Buck! Do I get to meet all your friends and your students?” Chris asked as he carefully crashed into Buck’s legs. Even as excited as he was, he still took care around Buck’s bad leg even though Eddie knew Buck had never asked him to, would probably never talk about it unless he had to…unless Christopher asked. 

“Of course you do, Superman! Everyone wants to meet my favorite kid.” His students had heard enough stories about Christopher and seen enough pictures that those who were coming tonight had made a point to tell him they couldn’t wait to meet Chris. 

Eddie stood back, watching his two favorite people talk happily; falling into step beside them when they started toward the door. He listened to the two of them talk excitedly about everything they were going to do, all the games they would play. Eddie didn’t care much, as long as he got to see the smile on both of his favorite people’s faces. 

“You’re gonna get your face painted too, Eds. Chris and I are thinking superheroes.” Buck glanced at him, grinning brightly, Christopher nodding his agreement. 

“Of course I am.” Eddie laughed, shaking his head. It wasn’t like he had ever been good at saying no when Christopher and Eddie both smiled at him like that. 

Buck unlocked the door, holding it open for them to pass through. “I had dinner delivered,” Buck murmured softly, letting Christopher lead the way to his room. “I hope that’s okay.” Buck looked unsure and no matter how often Eddie told him he didn’t mind when he did things like that, he wasn’t sure Buck would ever fully believe him. 

“A night of nuggets and fries won’t kill us,” Eddie nudged his shoulder against Buck’s as they walked, silently reassuring him. “You joining us or do you still have set up to do?” 

“I’m good.” Buck smiled as they stopped outside of his room, Christopher waiting impatiently. 

“You ready for some nuggets, buddy?” Buck asked, unlocking his door and stepping back so Christopher could lead the way inside. Buck and Eddie stood back, watching Chris make himself comfortable at Buck’s desk like he did almost every time he visited. 

Eddie helped Buck set out their dinner, listening to Christopher talk about his day at school, plans for the evening, and what he wanted to do with Buck on Saturday when he stayed over. 

Buck fully engaged, the way he always had with Christopher, adding his own ideas to their Saturday plans. Eddie was a little disappointed he would miss it because he was working. 

The conversation moved so smoothly from one topic to the next it was no time at all before they were cleaning up and heading to the gym.


End file.
